Summer Isn't All That It Seems
by GoldenLink9
Summary: A lil Jaspvid fic as an apology for not being here for a while. Jasper is sent to a strange summer camp and meets Davey. What crazy adventures will these guys have? Will they stay friends? Or is love in the air for these two?


HIIIIII! SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG! TONS OF THINGS GOT IN THE WAY! BUT I AM IN THE CAMP CAMP FANDOM AND I'M READY TO WRITE AGAIN! SO LEEEET'S GO! (BTW I SHIP JASPER AND DAVID SO F'N HARD YOU HAVE NO IDEA!)  
QUICK DISCLAIMER: ROOSTERTEETH OWNS THESE CHARACTERS! NOT ME!

~~~~~~~~~PROLOGUE~~~~~~~~~  
He came in and closed the door with a sigh of relief. Jasper had finally finished his last day of 5th grade. He set his backpack down and called, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He walked around the house and into the kitchen. He noticed a note taped to the fridge. He picked it off and held it closer to his face. It read:

Son,

You mother and I are out. Be back by 10. You know what to do. There are some leftovers you can heat up in the fridge.  
Love you,  
-Dad

Jasper sighed again and re-taped the note to the fridge. "It's gonna be one of those nights, huh?" He spoke to no one in particular.  
He walked into his room. It was a simple set up. A neatly made bed by a widow with yellow curtains, gently swaying from the wind of the fan on the ceiling, accompanied by a brown dresser, a desk with a few action figures, a case with a ukulele resting inside, POGs, a bookshelf that had a surprisingly large amount of books for an eleven-year-old, and a nightstand.

Jasper knew what was first on his mental check list. Do any homework or schoolwork. Since it was the last day of school, and knowing his parents STILL wouldn't let "I have no homework" slide, he decided to start some summer reading. He skimmed his huge bookshelf looking for one that peaked his interest. He settled on "The Mailbox", plopped on his bed, and began to read.

After Jasper had read more than half the book, he decided it was enough to please his parents and closed it, not before marking the page and remembering the number, of course. He then moved forward to his next job on the list. Set a timer for dinner and relax until it goes off.

Jasper turned his wrist over and set his watch to a good 2 hours from now. 'That should be enough time to play video games or watch a movie' He thought. Getting comfortable on the couch, he flipped through the channels until he saw that "Ice Age" was on. "Aw man! I love this movie! I didn't think it'd be on TV this early! Lucky me, I guess!" He watched the entire movie then played a couple levels in "Super Mario Sunshine" when his timer let out a few beeps. "Well time's up for games. Dang. I almost made it to the 15th level!"

Next on his mental list was to make and eat dinner. He got out the leftover Mac 'n Cheese and ate it cold. He liked it better that way anyway. I mean. Who doesn't? Then after cleaning his dishes and the few others in the sink, he moved on to the final thing on the list. Do the normal nightly thinga-ma-giggys, Y'know, shower, brush your teeth and hair, the normal stuff.

Soon after Jasper retired to his room, his parents got home. "Eric come on! You need to spend time with your son!" "I don't need to do nothin'! The boy can practically take care of 'emself! He don't need us, Katie! Which is why we ARE sending him this year!" Jasper made his way down to his arguing parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you arguing about?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh! Jasper! It was noth—"

"You are going here this summer, boy! Whether you like it or not!" His father said with a stern voice, pointing at a flyer.

Jasper took a good look at the flyer. 'Camp Cambell? Hmm. Oh! I've seen billboards about that camp! It must be good then!' The small boy thought.

"You better get packed. The bus leaves tomorrow at 8. If you are not on the bus when we wake up, you will not only be in HUGE trouble, but taken there yourself by yours truly. Now get started." Jasper's father's said, venom dripping from every word.

Jasper dragged himself up the stairs and pulled his old suitcase out of his closet. He filled it with lots of clothes, showering stuff, a few toys, such as his POGs and action figures, and a few books. He decided he was ready as he could be for tomorrow. So he curled up on his bed and tried to hold in his tears. Of course, being a sensitive wimp, he failed.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Jasper, Sweetie? Can I come in?" It was his mom. Thank god.

"Yeah, mom."

The door opened and in came his mother, concern in her eyes, but a soft smile on her face. She came in and sat on Jasper's bed.

"Why do I have to go to camp again? And it's not even the same one! It's not fair. You guys are ALWAYS working. Summer is the only time I get to spend with you." Jasper said through his tears.

She sighed. "Jasper. You know me and your father can't afford to miss work during the summers. We're "running low" if you catch my drift, buddy. I'm really sorry. I wish we could spend more time together as well."

"I know. I just wish things were different." Jasper sighed.

"Me too, Jasper. But hey! Look on the bright side! You'll get to make all sorts of new friends!" His mother cheered.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

She gave him a look.

"Okay I know you're right."

"Much better. Now dry those tears and get some rest, buddy! You've got a big day tomorrow!"Jasper's mother kisses his head and walks out, closing the door behind her.

Jasper, now alone, turns his lamp off, tucks himself in his covers, and finally closes his eyes.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Jasper had already gotten all ready to go and was now waiting for the bus to arrive. He was sure it was close by now. It had been two hours already.

"Man. It sure takes them a while to get here. Wonder what the hold up is."

***ON THE BUS***  
"QUIT YER YAPPIN' YA DARN KIDS!"

No one even DARED to disobey the Quarter Master, so, since they were smart, every single kid shut their mouth. Davey sighed. He was already hating this camp experience. He could have been sitting in bed, playing video games. BUT NOOOO! His mom just HAD to send him to this dumb camp.

When the bus started to move again, he groaned with relief. He wasn't gonna be stuck here forever! Davey peered out the little bit of window he could see out of, since most of it was covered with this weird brown stuff he didn't want to touch, getting lost in his own thoughts. What did this summer have in store for him? Was it going to be as boring as last year? Davey had been so lost in fact that he hadn't noticed them turning the corner and stopping at a house. Once they stopped rather suddenly, however, his body slammed into the seat in front of him, rudely bringing him back to reality.

"Ow! Dang it!" he shouted. Some kids around him gasped at his choice of language, but Davey just glared at them, making them look away.

Davey groaned and turned back to the window, but when he did, it prevented him from noticing a certain, yellow and purple clad boy step into the bus . . .

And that's how it aaaaall started.

Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! Again WAY SUPER SORRY FOR DISSAPERING! Stay tuned! This story has only just begun!  
-Goldie :3


End file.
